<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ribbon by werealldreaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919954">ribbon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/werealldreaming/pseuds/werealldreaming'>werealldreaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warbreaker - Brandon Sanderson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Worldbuilding, cosmere inktober 2020, i forgot siri's full name is sisirinah jkfdhasigdf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:01:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/werealldreaming/pseuds/werealldreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A holiday celebration in Hallendren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sisirinah/Susebron (Warbreaker)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ribbon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for cosmere inktober day 2: ribbon</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hallendren on New Year’s is truly a sight to behold, Siri thinks. The city stays up for three nights straight, dancing and celebrating in the summer heat. The sheer amount of things going on, between the merchants selling wares, musicians performing, and the dozens of dances, make Siri’s head spin.</p>
<p>There’s one traditional dance that she’s pleased to learn is also performed in Hallendren. It’s traditional in Iri as well, and Siri has always loved it as the one time a year that they brought out the ribbons.</p>
<p>The ribbons are thin, brightly dyed pieces of cloth, held on one end by each partner. They’re a key part of the dances—used to spin around one partner or pulled taut between them. In Iri, they were bright splashes of color in an otherwise drab city, brought out only for New Year’s and weddings. Here, such brightly dyed fabric is commonplace, but Siri is still just as eager as always to dance.</p>
<p>When she finds Susebron, he is holding two ribbons. One is a deep navy blue, with tiny glittering flakes inset on it as if it were a snippet of the night sky. The other, in contrast, is the color of new grass, a vivid green.</p>
<p>“May I have this dance?” he asks, offering her the green ribbon.</p>
<p>Siri smiles, and takes the ribbon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>just a little worldbuilding and fluff &lt;3</p>
<p>i love comments!</p>
<p>
  <a href="https://ternaryflower53.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>